


Family Reunion

by ThatLesbianThere



Series: Timebaby stories [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Pregnancy, timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to 1930's New York to see the grandparents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

When Eva was 3 and Amelia was 1 River decides it's time to take her to her grandparents. She holds young Amelia on her hip with her spare hand on her bump.  
"River you shouldn't be doing this. It's bad for the baby." He watched her worriedly and kisses Eva's curls gently and River offers her hand out to her with Eva takes with a giggle and a smile. "The baby will be fine. I'll see you later" she kisses his cheek and Vm's them to 1930's New York. 

Eva runs up to the door and knocks happily. Amy opens and looks down at the child with a soft smile "Hello little one, how can I help you?" "Hello Nana! Mummy is over there. She's pregnant so it takes her ages to walk anywhere!" Eva announces.

Amy looks up with a frown to see a heavily pregnant River walking towards her with a sleeping Rose on her hip. Amy runs towards her and takes the young child before kissing her daughters face repeatedly. "Oh Melody…I've missed you" Eva giggles and runs up to her. River laughs at her mothers affection and hugs the ginger. "Mum this is Eva, she's 3. That's Amelia on your hip, she's 1. And here" she rubs her stomach "is Rose. About 8 and a half months" Amy gasped and looked at her two beautiful granddaughters before pressing a hand to her stomach "You named her your daughter after me?"  
River laughs and takes Eva's hand as they walk back to the house "Well she has ginger curls and beautiful brown eyes. No other name could of suited her"  
Eva furrows her brow at the lack of attention and runs off into the house "granddad?! Grandad?!"  
"Eva?! Oh dear…dads going to be in for a shock" Giggled River.  
\------------  
Eva soon has Rory wrapped around her little finger and she sits curled into him asleep with a soft smile on her face.  
Amelia is perched on Amy's lap, giggling and clapping at the feel of her younger sibling kicking. "She loves the feel of Rose kicking." River tells her mother with a smile. "Ca-can I feel?" Amy offers out a hand to her daughters stomach and River nods before Amy puts her hands on her stomach and feels the soft kicks against her hands "Me and Rory are adopting a little boy…his name is Anthony. Because…because of what Kovarian did to me" River frowns and pushes herself up with a groan "mmph…heavy baby…" she sighs softly "Any baby is lucky to have you as it's mother. I was extremely lucky"  
She rubs a hand over her stomach.  
Amelia grabs a lock of Amy's hair and tugs with a squeal and is quickly reprimanded by her. River smiles and runs a hand through her curls, she had missed her mum more than anything and to see them happy was enough to keep her content for a long while…


End file.
